Imprisioned
by tdturner87
Summary: I'm not to good with summaries but this story revolves around Naruto becoming closer to the kyuubi and gaining a lot more power in doing so. Also the vilagers hate him more.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Ok this is my first fanfic so it might not be too great but I will try to make them better later so tell me what you think and enjoy also

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Chapter 1:** **Imprisoned **

He was sitting in his cell, wondering for what seemed to be the billionth time, why he was here. Here being a small prison cell decorated with masterful seals neatly placed one the three walls and the ceiling and floor accordingly. The bars of his home were also decorated with these seals so perfectly etched. All with the purpose of keeping a young, innocent, boy, from living a normal life, so to speak. He slowly slipped into a dream of the day that led up to him being......'here'.

**Flashback.**

"There he is lets get the bastard." yelled a villager. "We'll make him pay for what he did on this day." another screamed in anger. "Kill him" the now small mob seemed to chant. What was the object of their hate and anger you may wonder but already know. In front of the mob, cowering in fear with tears streaming from his face was a 5 year old Naruto. Just recently being kicked out of the orphanage, which he thought as a blessing at first now turned curse. Wondering if his usual saviors, normally being the anbu or Sarutobi the Hokage. Sadly no for they were off on more important matters like rescuing a Hyuga heiress that had been untimely kidnapped.

"Please I never did anything honest" Naruto said. "I'm sorry for what I did just please leave me alone."Naruto now pleading. The young boy could not comprehend why at every chance the people of the same village he inhabited. With the same Hokage and the same ninjas meant to protect the village, would attack him of all people.

**WHACK **

Naruto barely had a chance to register what happened before.

**WHACK**

Then he felt something that felt like water being poured on his head, only to look up and see an old man with a broken cane in one hand while holding his privates in the other. Standing there for all the world to see, relieving him self on a small child that he had just broken his cane over. Cackling like a madman and patting himself on the back for what he had done. When he was done and stepped back the rest of the mob began to administer their cruel tortures. Several just beat him with their fist. Others had weapons that were used to stab or club the young boy. Naruto didn't realize at the time but he was thankful that no one had followed the old mans form of torture.

Sadly the small (yet growing) mod did not notice several young children that were witnessing the horrifying display. Each child speechless to what they were seeing. Two small girls hugged each other and cried. One with platinum blond hair and the other with pink hair and a large forehead. Three young boys, one with wild hair and a small puppy, another rather large boy for his age with a full bag of chips at his feet no doubt dropped from the shock, and a boy who shadow seemed to dance around in fear at witnessing the brutal beating.

**Back in the cell**

"Meal time demon boy" the guard called out jarring Naruto out of his dream(or nightmare). "Will I be having the steamed lobster with a Caesar salad this evening." Naruto asked in a playful but defiant manner. The guard not wanting to speak to the...beast more than necessary decided to ignore the comment. "Cold oatmeal, a stale roll, and water that looks like it came from a mud puddle." Naruto said receiving no reaction from the guard other than mild hesitation in approaching his cell. "Can I at least get some clean water it is my 9th birthday today" Naruto said dryly. "Or you could at least stop poisoning my oatmeal because I probably wont survive on just rolls."

This made the guard slightly angry at the fact that this boy saw through his poisons so easily.

"You have a point demon brat" the guard said as he began to snort, hack, and cough. Only to produce possibly the most vile amount of phlegm that the man could produce. He then put the vile mess into Naruto's water.

"There you go some of the finest tea for the birthday boy" he said as he threw the tray of food at the cell spilling its contents.

"Enjoy" the guard said as he left.

Naruto simply walked to the roll and picked it up off the floor. He smelled it and said "what do you think, is the poison weak enough for you to keep me alive if I eat this."

"_**I guess but you will have to stay in bead until it is completely digested." **_said a low booming voice. "I guess that will work, and thanks I don't know what I would do without you."said Naruto. "_** Without me you wouldn't be locked up brat"**_ the voice said. "Even so I don't think I would change any thing because even now I have a good friend like you." Naruto retorted. _**"Just shut up eat and lie down, you need to be healthy so you can train latter."**_the voice said.

Naruto quickly ate the roll and lay on his bead only to let his thought take him while the kyubi went to work.

**Flashback**

"Get those kids out of here, they don't need to see this." a female villager said. "Listen here kids, you may not understand now but what we are doing now is for the good of the village." said a village male. The scared children just nodded and ran off.

"What is going on here" a familiar voice boomed across the mob. The mob all turned to see Haruko (I dont kno the real name but if anyone does let me know in the review) the head of the civilian council. "WELL" she said loud enough for the other hidden villages to hear. The mob avoided looking the woman in the eye as the slowly parted to reveal a barely living naruto. "Hmm is see" said Haruko. " I can understand everyones hate for this boy but we can't go and kill him against the fourths wishes." she said. "You expect us to let this monster roam free." a villager screamed. Haruko thought for a moment before she said. "no but that gives me an idea." and she snapped her fingers. Then an anbu member appeared in front of her. "You are Jin the seal master correct?" Haruko asked. "Yes Haruko sama" the ninja said. "and you are familiar with that boy over there correct." she asked again. The ninja just nodded. " good then grab him and follow me." Haruko said before she turned to leave. The ninja then followed and the mob dispersed. Haruko led the ninja to Konoha's prison for civilian criminals and bandits. She took the seal master and their....package to a large, empty cell. "I want you to make it so that he and the demon in him will never get out of this cell." Haruko said. The ninja nodded and then went to work. After hours of painting and chiseling the ninja placed Naruto in the center of the room and began the process of.....locking him in. After a few minutes of concentration and expert chakra control the ninja turned Haruko exhausted. "it is complete Haruko sama." "good hopefully it will be a while before this reaches the hokage. You are dismissed" Haruko said.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto woke up in his just like he always did. He stood up, stretched, and scratched the back of his head. He them proceeded to do push ups, sit ups, squats, pull ups, and other minor exercises he could do in the enclosed space. He then sat and meditated while trying to mold his chakra. Which was amazing in itself due to the seals that were meant to prevent him from doing so. After what seemed like hours Naruto sprang up and said " OK what shall we do today." "Hello I know your there...." "Hey say something" naruto said.

"**Shut up brat I'm thinking....and you already learned everything I can teach you."** said the **kyuubi. "Well everything I can teach you in here."**he said in a suggestive tone. "What do you mean kyu" naruto asked. **"I mean that I think its time that you got out and spread your wings."** said the kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood slightly shocked at the prospect of leaving his home of four years. "Hey Kyuu are you trying to get me killed? I wouldn't be able to last five seconds with the villagers let alone the ninja from where I am channeling your Chakra." Naruto exclaimed. **"Why exactly would you be channeling my Chakra boy?" a**sked the Kyuubi. "How the hell else am I going to get out of here...by pissing on the walls and hoping that my urine dissolves the seals." Naruto said. **"I still can't believe you thought that would work. You were so stupid when you were younger." **replied the Kyuubi in disbelief. "Oh yeah, well let's hear your brilliant plan then." snapped Naruto. **"Not now but soon, after you refine my Chakra and you learn to harness it a little more, then you will be able to break out of this sealed room."** said the Kyuubi. "What makes you think that I will be able to break the seal? We've been trying for two years now." said Naruto. "**Yeah but now I have a feeling that you have become more...accustomed to my Chakra through my training."** said Kyuubi.

Naruto thought back to how he first came into contact with the Kyuubi.

**Flashback**

Naruto could only remember the heavy beating he was receiving just a second ago. He was too afraid to open his eyes, just in case there were still some people around that hadn't gotten their hits in yet. He then noticed the sound of water. He figured that the villagers must have thrown him in a sewer in hopes that he would stay down there. At first it seemed like a good idea because he couldn't see any one coming down into the smelly place just to beat him. He then noticed that the place didn't smell like a sewer so now he wondered where he was. He slowly rose up to his hands and knees ready to cover him if any blows came his way. He looked around to see large pipes and water up to his shins. The only direction to go was a dimly lit hallway lined with different sized pipes. He walked into a large room with a gigantic gate in front of him. The gate seemed to be held closed by a piece of paper that had a seal written on it. Just then two large crimson red eyes and what seemed like thousands of razor-like teeth that formed a crude smile appeared in the darkness. **"Hmm it seems we are more alike now brat." **bellowed the Kyuubi. "I don't have red eyes or sharp teeth, and I'm not a giant" said Naruto. The fox just looked at Naruto with confused eyes. He knew the boy might be a little slow but it is beyond stupid not to fear the king of all Biju. **"Boy, are you not aware of whom you are speaking to?"** asked the Kyuubi. "I don't know but if you chased those people away then you are my hero." said the boy. The Kyuubi had no idea how to react to this. He was used to being called several things none of them good but he had never been seen as a savior. **"Kid I'd hate to break it to you but....."** the Kyuubi stopped when he got a look at the kid's confused face. The boy looked liked someone was explaining the complexities of quantum physics to him. The Kyuubi let out a long sigh and decided to explain to the boy exactly where he was and whom he was talking to.

After a short explanation Naruto just sat and tried to let his five year old mind try to process the information as best as it could. "So since you're sealed in me does that make me a demon?" asked Naruto. "**No you will gain some of my demon-like qualities over time but you won't be anything like me"** replied the Kyuubi. "So will I get a tail or something like that?" asked Naruto. **"I'm not entirely sure but I know that you will have a few characteristics that are directly caused by me"** replied the Kyuubi. "Well I guess that I will be a little safer in this cell compared to being beaten to death" said a saddened Naruto. **"Don't worry boy you will get out of here one day" **bellowed the Kyuubi.

**Flashback End**

"So when do you want to try and break out Kyu?" asked the boy. **"Well, first lets see how long it takes for the guards to come here after you activate one tail."** said the fox. **"Be sure to use my senses so that you will know when they are getting close that way you have enough time to revert back to normal."** said the Kyuubi. "Ok but try to alert me in case I start to loose my self." said the boy. **"You have been fine up until the 5****th**** tail and even then you only had a problem speaking but your motor functions were fine."** stated the Kyuubi. "Ok I'm gonna get started" said the boy. Just then the boy started molding Chakra. At first it was just a flicker but then it became an explosion of blue and red Chakra forming around the boy. It seemed to turn into a protective suit with a single tail. Then another two tails began to sprout. **"What do you think you are doing? That's too much" **bellowed the fox. "From what you and I know about Fuinjutsu (seals I think I spelled it right) the seals on the wall will be keeping Chakra in so we need a little more of a push." said Naruto. **"Fine but remember to stop when you feel the guard coming" **stressed the fox. "I'm done so now we just have to wait" said Naruto. Exactly 15 seconds after he transformed he sensed guards approaching fast. Naruto then changed back to normal and got on the floor to do handstand push ups. Then five armed Anbu burst into the hallway leading to Naruto's cell. They ran to the end of the hallway to find Naruto working out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DEMON BRAT?" shouted the Anbu member. "Are you from the old mans squad or that bastard who wanted me to be his weapon?" asked Naruto. "SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION" the man shouted again. "Ah, so Danzo it is. In that case leave me alone." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "What did you say boy?" the man asked. Naruto looked up to see four men each in an animal mask; a bear, a monkey, a fish, and a frog. "I said leave me alone or do you feel like opening this door so I can kill you and your friends" Naruto leered as he allowed a little of the foxes killing intent to leak out. All but one reacted. The bear, monkey, and fish left in fear no doubt but the frog remained. "Naruto I told you not to cause trouble until the Hokage and I can find a way to get you out without having the council throwing a fit." said the man in the frog mask. "Ero-senin (I think I did this right if not let me know) you know I could let my friend deal with the council and the bastard that put me in here" said Naruto. "And if I let you do that you would just end up back here" said the man in the frog mask. "Or here a good thought, you could have let me out of here when you heard about this a few years ago" said Naruto.

**Flashback**

There stood five figures; the Hokage, Jiraiya the toad sannin, Hisashi the Hyuga clan head, his daughter, still by his side after the kidnapping, and Haruko, the civilian council leader an all around bitch. "Haruko you better explain this now and I swear if you lie I will make it so that you and Ibiki spend quite some time together" said the Hokage as he stared down at the lifeless form of Naruto. "WELL" the Hokage shouted with his patience wearing thin. "This is for the best Hokage sama we don't need this demon....."

**SMACK**

Haruko shocked at the fact that the Hokage had just slapped her couldn't even begin to form any words before she heard the Hokage say "I will only ask you one more time and you better answer me without any fabricated excuses or lies. Now ...what...is...the...meaning....of...this?" Haruko now fearing for her life began to speak in a slow but clear manner. "I came across Naruto while he was being beaten by the villagers. I stood and watched as the boy was thoroughly beaten by the slightly growing mob. I didn't want the fourths bloodline to die out so I intervened at the last second." said the now shaking woman who was barely able to keep her composure. "I then looked to see if the boy was still breathing and after I saw his chest still moving I summoned a member of NE. I ordered him to grab the boy and follow me so that we may seal him in a prison cell." said Haruko. She was now shaking uncontrollably due to the Hokage leaking a rather large amount of killing intent. "Would you mind explaining to me why you did not take him to a hospital or have a medic nin look at him?" asked Jiraiya. "I wanted to have the boy sealed as soon as possible." said Haruko. "Yes and what exactly did Naruto do that required him to be sealed into this civilian jail cell." asked Jiraiya who was now investigating the seals on the cell. "It's all for the good...."

**SMACK**

"I will not warn you again…if you say that one more time I will end your life and dare anyone on your council to try and make a step against me." threatened the Hokage. Hisashi cleared his throat at that statement; a subtle way to remind Sarutobi that he was slightly stepping out of line. This only earned him a cold stare from the frog sannin. "I'm sorry Hokage sama" Haruko said with a now bleeding lip. "Jiraiya can you get him out of there safely?" the Hokage asked. "I wish I could but this seals base is the one that holds in the Kyuubi so if I break it I will in tern release the Kyuubi." replied Jiraiya. "Is there any other way to free him?" asked the Hokage impatiently. "Yes if someone were inside with him the seal would be weak for them but in order to get someone inside we would have to break in from the outside." explained Jiraiya. "So he is stuck in there until we can find a way to make him get himself out?" asked the Hokage. "Unless we can think of something else yes." said Jiraiya. "Haruko you have two choices you will either be publicly executed in three months or you can be exiled from Konoha and its allies and have a bounty placed on your head." choked the Hokage while fighting back his tears. It just hurt him too much that he couldn't watch over his pupil's son like he should. "Hokage sama you can't be serious." pleaded Haruko. "Oh yes I am. You have locked away the fourth Hokage's son which I am sure would have been a most powerful Shinobi in the future. You have also taken away the freedom of an innocent child. Not to mention the fact that you also neglected to intervene in the savage beating of this half dead child." stated the Hokage in a cold stern manner. "Hokage sama, please be reasonable" cried Haruko. "I am being reasonable" snapped the Hokage. "If you weren't such a high ranking official I would kill you now where you stand, but seeing as that is not the case I will be merciful and allow you to run in fear for the rest of your life" hissed the Hokage. "I think that will be quite enough" said Jiraiya. "Old man I know you're mad but that is no reason to sentence this woman to a miserable existence like that" Jiraiya commented. "Your right Jiraiya you handle this while I stay here and monitor Naruto." said the Hokage. Jiraiya escorted everyone out while the Hokage remained behind just staring at the still form of Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto" sobbed the old man.

**Flashback End **

"So how does Haruko like life as a regular citizen?" asked Naruto. "After she lost her title things have just gone down hill for her. She still tries to regain position on the council but Hisashi always finds a way to shoot her down. "That's good to hear. So when are you guys going to let me escape?" asked Naruto. "You know we have to be sure everything is properly taken care of, that way there will be no civil revolt. So if you can wait to break your bonds for about a year. It should be fine then" explained Jiraiya. "Fine but until then will you try and make sure I get a decent meal at least once in a while? One more thing can I get another one of your books?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin. "I will do my best to get you some better guards so you can have a few decent meals but you will have to wait until I finish my next book. I still need to do a bit more research" said Jiraiya. "Have fun. I will just stay hear and wait until you and the old man are ready." said Naruto dryly. "Oh yeah could you get me some more scrolls so I can practice some Ninjutsu or Taijutsu?" asked Naruto. "I will see what I can do but in the mean time just wait until its safe to release yourself" said Jiraiya.

**Time skip 2 year** (Naruto is now 10)

"The old man said that we can go as soon as we are ready......sooooo are we ready?" asked Naruto. **"What do you think? We have been waiting for this for twice as long as that perverted frog man promised."** growled the Kyuubi. "Well no time like the present. Let's get started" said Naruto. He then began to gather Chakra. It swirled around his body a mix of red and blue, in some spots purple. The Chakra then began to completely cover Naruto forming a second skin of sorts. The skin then started to form tails at first one then two and moments later three. "OK I think that's enough. Hopefully the old man is ready for me to get out of here" said Naruto. **"Let's pray that your perverted friend is not writing his perverted book and feels the Chakra that you're putting out"** said the Kyuubi. Naruto then lifted his fist and prepared to slam it into the wall opposite the cell door. Three guards ran in with kuni drawn ready to throw them at Naruto but they came too late as Naruto slammed his fist into the wall and completely destroyed it. As the wall fell the seals in the room began to glow and then dissolve.

**The Streets of Konoha**

Several citizens were looking in the direction of the prison confused as to what the loud explosion was. The people that were too close saw an image of their worst fears. A blond haired boy with dark whisker marks on his cheeks, hands that looked more like claws, and a shroud of Chakra with three tails in the back. One old man screamed "The demon has broken the seal, run for your lives." The civilians began to run as they tried to save their own lives. After a few minutes the streets were completely clear beside from a few Shinobi that calmly stood in front of Naruto. Naruto began to release his Chakra slowly reverting back to his normal form. His blond hair was now long and wild; more like a lion's mane. His eyes still a deep shade of blue but now with dark black slits down the middle and a dark ring of red around his iris. "We have been ordered to escort you to the Hokage tower" said one of the Shinobi. "I know…I'm just taking in all the fresh air I can get before I go inside of another building" said Naruto. Naruto began to let a few tears fall down his cheeks before he started to walk towards the tower.

**Hokage Tower **

Naruto stood still while Jiraiya looked over the seal on Naruto's stomach. "Is the seal still intact?" asked the Hokage. "It looks fine, I'm just trying to figure out how you can channel so much of the Kyuubi's Chakra and not be affected by its influence" queried Jiraiya. "I told you I just combine my Chakra with the Kyuubi's when I channel it that way the strain is lessened by a great deal" explained Naruto. "So what effects does that have on you?" asked the Hokage. "Whenever I do it, I become a little more....evil I guess" said Naruto. "What do you mean evil?" asked a shocked Sarutobi. "Not evil like kill everyone in sight more like trip a little kid or stealing candy from a baby…nothing too bad. Mercy is out of the question for an enemy though" explained Naruto. "I see, well don't mention this in front of the council. I promise I will do my best to keep them from stealing your rights again" said the Hokage. "Well let's go see them and get this over with" Naruto said dryly.

**Council Room**

As Naruto approached the council room doors he could already hear the murmurs of "demon child" and "should be killed." He sighed as he placed his hands on the doors and pushed them open. In the room there were the Shinobi clan heads, the heads of the citizen councils and all of the Joinnin, no doubt there just in case the demon child losses control. The Hokage placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "Don't worry Naruto, I will make sure that you are allowed to live a normal life in this village." "If only that were possible old man but I don't think I will ever be able to have anything close to what you call normal" said Naruto in a saddened tone.


End file.
